Diamonds, gemstones or other decorative elements have been arranged inside jewelry casings and containers inside a watch, a clock or other dial-provided instruments. For example, Feher, U.S. Pat. No. 5,077,709, discloses a jewelry casing filled with a liquid that may have decorative objects floating in it and this decorative casing includes a transparent top and a transparent bottom plate inside a watch. The upper circular glass plate 14 of the object casing rests on an edge wall of the casing and this edge wall is formed integral with the bottom circular metal plate of the casing. The casing is secured into an annular groove of the watch crystal. Similarly, Nunes, U.S. Pat. No. 5,751,667, teaches a decorative object casing positioned below the hands of a watch. The casing contains loose objects that are free to move around the watch face, in this case with the shape of golf tees. The top cover of the casing rests on a ledge of an annular groove of the watch casing. The same annular groove also supports the watch lens. Paul, U.S. Pat. No. 6,819,632, discloses a watch with a decorative object casing below the watch hands. The decorative objects are freely movable around within the casing. The base of the transparent upper cover of the object casing is supported at its perimeter by an annular groove in the rim while the panel at the bottom of the casing is supported by an annular groove in the casing. Further, the idea of having small granules rotated about the visible portion of a clock by mechanical means is taught by Huang, U.S. Pat. No. 5,051,969.
Some known watches provide a sealed decorative container element that is glued into a portion of the watch. Jewelry or decorative elements inside the container cannot be accessed without breaking the seal or the adhesive or glue that secures the ornament container together or that secures the ornament container to the watch assembly. Thus, refilling the decorative objects or granules inside the container or modifying them to suit the needs of the consumer or to keep up with fashion trends is not practical.
The decorative element containers do not blend into the overall appearance of the watch and do not provide a continuous surface to reflect light onto the watch. Moreover, glue or other adhesive provided to secure the parts of the decorative element container together or to secure the parts of the decorative element container to the surrounding watch assembly can interfere with an anti-static coating provided inside the decorative element container to help prevent static electricity that is discharged by contact between diamonds or other decorative objects in the container and the surfaces of the inside of the container.